


first winter

by Ashling



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling





	first winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentphantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentphantasmagoria/gifts).



On the 4:30 train to Wisconsin for Christmas, Venom suddenly says,  **EDDIE. WHAT IS THAT?**

“It’s snow.” Eddie squints at the faint swirl of white and pulls up some childhood memories: sledding, mostly. 

**CAN WE EAT IT?**

“Yes,” At a wave of excitement from Venom, Eddie adds, “But it doesn’t taste like anything.”

**OH.**

Eddie can feel Venom carefully re-examining their memories, dwelling on a failed sledding race, snow up tiny Eddie’s shirtfront and him howling with laughter anyway. “What are you thinking, V?”

**THIS,** Venom says with unusual softness, **IS A GOOD PLANET. WE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE.**

 


End file.
